War Of Power
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jason fights for his family's honor.
1. Unexpected Help

UNEXPECTED HELP

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Alpha 5 sighed. He had just shut down the last console.

"There. Now we can do our repairs without me worrying about being fried," he declared. Zordon, the intergalactic being caught in a time warp and mentor to the Power Rangers, gave a small smile.

"Excellent, Alpha," he approved. Meanwhile, up on the moon, Rita Repulsa gave a delighted cackle.

"Yes! The timing is perfect!" she shrieked.

"What are you talking about, Empress?" Scorpina wondered.

"While Zordon and his little robot are making repairs to the Command Center, we can go down and conquer Earth," Rita cackled.

"Excellent. I love it," Goldar cheered.

"Then, go down there, my little winged monkey, and pave the way," Rita instructed. He did so. Little did they know, the leader of the Power Rangers, sixteen-year old Jason Scott was in the middle of a battle with a boy who was a little bit older than him.

"Brian, don't!" Jason cried, barely dodging a blow.

"Come on, Jason. You have the power. Use it! Morph!" Eighteen-year old Brian Scott sneered. However, Jason stayed in his civilian state. Up on the moon, Squatt, who had managed to creep up to Rita's telescope, gave a little hop.

"Empress! Empress! Come quick!" he called.

"What now?" Rita grumped, walking over. "Out of my way," she snapped, shoving him aside. Then, she looked through the telescope. "What in the world?" she screeched.

"Empress?" Scorpina wondered, stepping up besides her mistress.

"Jason's fighting with a human, and I know **I** didn't cast any spells," Rita answered. Scorpina huddled against Rita to watch. Back on Earth, Goldar watched in confusion.

"Why don't you morph, Red Ranger?" Jason's opponent snarled. _Yes. I was wondering that myself_, Goldar thought. Then, _he knows Jason's the Red Ranger?_ That made no sense. Jason was very cautious about keeping his identity hidden.

"I won't use my powers against you, Brian! None of them!" Jason shouted. _None of them? _Goldar silently asked._ What other powers does he have?_ Then, Goldar saw the Red Ranger's antagonist kick the leader between the legs. Jason went down.

"Hey, that's low!" Rita screeched. "Even by **our** standards." Brian began to spin around.

"Brian...don't," Jason moaned. The spinning increased. "It's...morphin...time! Tyrannosaurus!" the Red Ranger yelled. No sooner had he morphed, then the other boy attacked. With a cry, the Ranger was flown back. When he landed again, he had de-morphed. With a warrior's cry, Goldar charged and attacked the antagonist, knocking him to the ground. Brian cried out. He then jumped to his feet.

"I'll be back," he snarled, then disappeared. Goldar hurried to the fallen Ranger's side.

"Red Ranger?" he asked. Jason groaned. _Good_, Goldar thought in relief. Though the two often fought with each other, the golden-clad warrior had a deep respect for the Ranger as a fighter.

"Empress, I'm bringing him up so we can heal his wounds," he reported. With that, he disappeared.

Tbc...


	2. Red Determination

RED DETERMINATION

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Jason moaned and opened his eyes. Looking around, he noted that he was in some sort of infirmary.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

"Good. You're awake," a voice said in relief.

"Goldar!" Jason shouted, bolting up. This proved to be a mistake, for the room immediately began spinning.

"Take it easy, Red Ranger. You took quite a hit," Goldar cautioned.

"What do you mean?" Jason queried. _He couldn't have seen me with Brian, could he?_ the Power Ranger leader wondered.

"Your opponent---whoever he was---fought dirty. He kicked you where it hurt, and then he did some weird spinning thing," Goldar answered.

"So you **did** see," Jason realized.

"Yes. We all did," Scorpina confirmed.

"Brian won't win. He **won**'**t** get the power," Jason growled. "He doesn't deserve it," he muttered.

"What power?" Rita Repulsa asked, her interest piqued.

"Forget it, Rita. There's no way I'd tell **you**," Jason snapped. _I should've expected that_, the space witch thought silently. Jason, meanwhile, got off the table he had been lying on. The space aliens watched him warily. The Red Ranger took a few tentative steps. To his surprise, no part of his body screamed in pain.

"What?" he asked. The blast his brother had delivered should've nearly destroyed him.

"Finster gave you a potion which healed your wounds," Goldar explained. Jason turned to the dog-faced monster.

"Thank you," he said.

"Of course," was his response. Meanwhile, back on earth, Alpha had just realized that Jason was missing.

"Ai-yi-yi!" he yelped, then pressed a button on the console. Hearing the six-tone call on their communicators, the other five Rangers huddled together.

"Alpha, what is it?" sixteen-year Tommy Oliver asked.

"Ai-yi-yi! Come to the Command Center right away! Jason's missing!" the robot exclaimed.

"Oh, no. Rita," sixteen-year old Kimberly Hart worried.

"Man, what does she want with him?" wondered sixteen-year old Zack Taylor.

"I don't know, but it must be something awful," sixteen-year old Trini Kwan replied.

"Well, we certainly won't find out here," sixteen-year old Billy Cranston said reasonably. The Rangers made sure that they were clear, then teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, does Rita have Jason?" Tommy asked.

"That is my fear, Tommy," Zordon intoned.

"We have to find him and get him back," sixteen-year old Zack Taylor determined. Before anything else could be said, Jason suddenly materialized right in front of them!

"Jason! You're okay!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Jason said.

"Did Rita do anything to you?" Kimberly questioned.

"No. Nothing bad," Jason replied.

"What happened?" Billy wondered.

"I got into it with some guy---I don't know who he was---and he knocked me out. Nearly killed me. Apparently, Goldar rescued me and Finster gave me some kind of potion that healed my injuries," Jason explained.

"I don't get it. Why would they do that?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," Jason replied truthfully. His eyes darkened. No matter what, Brian wouldn't get the power. He wouldn't let him. He'd stop his brother at any cost.

Tbc...


	3. Show Down

SHOW DOWN

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Tommy stared at Jason in confusion. He hadn't said anything in a while.

"Jase, um---" before he could continue the Command Center's alarm blared. Surprised, the others whirled around.

"It's Brian!" Jason exclaimed.

"Should we morph?" sixteen-year old Kimberly questioned.

"No. He's much too powerful," Jason answered.

"But if we do it together---" Tommy began to say.

"No! Tommy, your powers are limited! You wouldn't last one battle with him!" Jason interrupted angrily.

"Yo, what makes you so sure?" Zack queried.

"Because he's my brother!" Jason yelled.

"Your brother?" Trini repeated.

"What was his purpose of attacking you?" wondered Billy.

"He wants the power. The only thing is, he doesn't deserve it," Jason answered.

"Power?" repeated Kimberly.

"What power?" asked Tommy.

"No nothing," Jason replied. Then, "It's morphin time! Tyrannosaurus!" he shouted. Before they could stop him, he teleported out of the Command Center. Brian turned around.

"Jason," he laughed.

"Come on, Brian! Let's get this over with!" the Red Ranger cried. With that, he charged. The other Rangers watched through the viewing globe.

"Yeah, come on, Jason!" Tommy encouraged. Suddenly, Brian knocked their friend to the ground. Kimberly gasped. Brian began to spin around.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jason cried. The others watched in surprise as electricity generated from his hand.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"What's happening?" Tommy wondered. Jason could feel the energy surging. _Yes! Yes! This is what Dad was talking about! I can feel it!_ he thought. _I can feel it, Dad! I can feel the legacy!_ his mind thought. Then, suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. _My son, you know what you must do_, his father told him.

"But---but he's my brother. Your son," Jason said aloud.

"Come on, little brother! If you're gonna make a move! MAKE IT!" Brian roared. _He only wants the power. He has forgotten what we've taught him. Why else do you think I stopped his training?_ was the response.

"I don't want to do it, but if it's what you command, I will," Jason promised. "HAH!" he yelled, releasing the energy bolt.

"NO!" Brian shrieked as he found himself engulfed by beams of yellow.

"I'm sorry, Brian. But you brought it on yourself. You know the punishment for greed," Jason stated. He began to chant in a foreign language.

"Hey, I want front row seats for this," Tommy stated.

"Me too," Kimberly agreed. With that, they teleported to the park, but to a position where they wouldn't be seen.

"Jason! Jason, wait! Don't!" Brian cried.

"Sorry, Brian. I gotta," Jason said. "Two sons---one who wanted knowledge and wisdom for the betterment of mankind---the other, selfish, greedy, lover of power---"

"Jason---Jason, wait---" Brian broke in.

"Wild, uncontrollable, a traitor to the family name," Jason continued. "With the power of the Maravians and the blessing of the family, I hereby banish you to the depths of our world, never to be seen again," he finished.

"Jason, NO!" Brian shrieked. But it was too late. He disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"I'm sorry, Brian," Jason sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," a voice said. Surprised, he turned.

"Dad," he said in surprise.

"I saw the whole thing, son. You did what was right," Jason's father told him.

"Then why do I feel so rotten?" Jason wondered.

"That's love for your brother talking," the man responded.

"I didn't want to do that," Jason sighed.

"Jase, you had to. He would've killed you," Tommy said, as he and the others walked up.

"You saw everything?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

"So, what's this power?" Kimberly wondered.

"I'm half Maravian. My parents divorced and Mom married a human," Jason explained. "Maravian kids are trained their whole lives in preparation of receiving the power of the family, and when they're thirteen, their potential spikes."

"What was this whole thing with Brian?" Zack wondered.

"He got greedy, only wanted the power," Jason's father answered.

"And he got banished for it," Kimberly realized.

"That is correct," Jason's father replied. "And now, I must go."

"But Dad, I---I still need the training---"

"Your service as a Power Ranger takes care of that," the man interrupted. "Use your powers to protect Angel Grove," he said.

"I will. I promise," Jason responded.

"I know. That's why the Power chose you," his father stated.

"You know, I miss you," Jason admitted.

"And I you," the man said. "But I must go."

"Okay," Jason agreed reluctantly.

"As Zordon says, 'May the Power protect you'," the man stated. Then, he disappeared.

THE END


End file.
